Majin Buu (Outlier Edition)
|-|Majin Buu= |-|Evil Buu= |-|Super Buu= |-|Buutenks= |-|Buuccolo= |-|Buuhan= |-|Kid Buu= |-|Skinny Buu= Summary Majin Buu is an ancient force of destruction that has existed since time immemorial, cycling between periods of rampaging and hibernation. He is one of the greatest threats to the universe, leading to his power being exaggerated by many in the Dragon Ball franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: at least 3-B | at least 3-B, likely 3-A '''| at least '''3-A, likely High 3-A Name: Majin Buu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Genderless, appears to be Male Age: Over 5 million years (Stated to have existed since the beginning of the universe) Classification: Majin, Creature of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Magic, Transmutation (Turns people into food), Absorption, Power Mimicry, Limited Power Absorption (Can only do so by absorbing targets that have effectively been incapacitated), Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Elasticity, Healing, Super Breath, Martial Arts Mastery, Limited Space-Time Manipulation with Vice Shout (By opening a hole in the fabric of Space-Time), Can rip holes in dimensions by screaming]], Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level+ (Made a complete joke out of Majin Vegeta, managed to briefly hold his own against Kid Buu) | at least Multi-Galaxy level+ (Comparable to Super Saiyan 3 Goku), likely Universe level (Goku stated that if he and Vegeta lost to Kid Buu the entire universe would be gone. Kid Buu was also able to push back Goku's Spirit Bomb, which contained the power of the universe) | at least Multi-Galaxy level+, likely Universe level (Considerably stronger than Kid Buu. Old Kai stated that Majin Buu would destroy the entire Universe, and would also come to the Kaioshin Realm, which is 1/5 the size of the universe.) | at least Universe level (Old Kai stated that, likely High Universe level (With Gohan absorbed, after being beaten up by Vegito, Buuhan started warping space and time around him, breaking down the wall between dimensions, which would cause the universe to be crushed by alternate dimensions) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Majin Vegeta and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, could put up a fight against Kid Buu) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Super Saiyan 3 Goku, flew across space, destroying entire galaxies over time) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than both Super Saiyan Gotenks and his Kid Buu self. Later blitzed Ultimate Gohan with Gotenks absorbed) | Massively FTL+ (Became even faster than his previous forms) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galaxy level+ | at least Multi-Galactic+, likely Universal (Able to push the Spirit Bomb and able to fight with high tier Z-Fighters) | at least Multi-Galactic+, likely Universal | at least Universal, likely High Universe Class Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level+, likely Universe level (Took a few hits from Kid Buu, but was heavily outmatched) | at least Multi-Galaxy level+, likely Universe level (Far more durable than Innocent Buu) | at least Multi-Galaxy level+, likely Universe level (Took numerous hits from both Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Ultimate Gohan. Became more durable with both of them absorbed) | at least Universe level, likely High Universe level. In all forms, his regeneration makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Very high, but can lose energy if he takes enough damage. Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instantaneous Movement (Only as Kid Buu) and via tearing of space-time continuum (Only under sufficiently high duress) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: It tends to differ. As Kid Buu, he's just an omnicidal maniac with the mindset of an animal, as Super Buu, he's just an impatient lugnut, but then gets smarter when absorbing Piccolo, and as Innocent Buu, he's more like a child with the occasional temper tantrums. Super Buu does demonstrate higher intelligence at some points, however; he was able to count the number of humans left on Earth from the lookout, deduce the length of an hour by counting the number of sand particles in an hourglass, and he made an extensive plan to defeat and absorb Gotenks and Gohan. Weaknesses: Majin Buu has very low intelligence in some forms. Super Buu is prone to violent tantrums when things don't go the way he has planned. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absorption:' A very difficult attack where Buu throws a piece of his body to wrap around the opponent which then absorbs them as part of himself and gains their power, knowledge, and techniques. *'Planet Burst:' Makes a large energy ball that can destroy a whole planet in a matter of seconds. *'Extinction Attack:' An attack that creates a vast amount of energy from his left palm that disperses to seek out and kill all human beings in one attack. *'Henka Beam:' An energy beam shot from his antenna that turns his opponent into inanimate matter, usually food. *'Kamehameha:' A powerful beam of ki, can destroy a planet if enough power is put into it. *'Kaikai:' Instantly teleports to a location, and does not need to sense ki to do so. *'Mouth Beam:' Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used against Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks. *'Vanishing Beam:' A technique used many times by Buu; it is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. *'Flame Shower Breath:' Buu inhales deeply and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. Key: Majin Buu | Kid Buu | Super Buu | Super Buu w/Gohan absorbed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Anime Characters Category:Outliers Category:Wanked Category:Tier 3 Category:Paleomario66's profiles